


Swords and Bread

by Evilsforreals



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsforreals/pseuds/Evilsforreals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra has her practice, and Hanji has her research, but both have more than that on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a week of asking people for obscure Attack on Titan pairings, for one-shot fanfictions.

Petra squinted into the blinding sun, her muscles tense; trying to make out her opponent. She knew that the sneering face of Oluo was just beyond her vision, purposefully using the sun to his advantage to keep her unsteady. “Ready for me Ral?” He taunted, moving slightly to the right of her.

Petra cursed silently; she hated having to do these exercises; especially with Oluo. She took a deep breath, and focused her vision down at the ground. Looking down, the glare was minimalized, and she could see Oluo’s boots dancing in the dust of the practice field. “Stop pretending to be cool and attack me already,” she snarled.

She saw a slight movement in Oluo’s boots, and knew he was about to strike. Sure enough, Oluo suddenly launched forward, his legs kicking up clouds of dust as he sprinted towards Petra. Petra swung a hand up, placing it in the exact location that would block out the sun, and caught a momentary glimpse of Oluo racing towards her; the wooden knife barreling towards her. She took a single step back, her arm dropping down into a fighting stance; she had calculated the timing.

_1…_

The steps grew louder, thundering a distinct rhythm across the ground.

_2…_

She could hear Oluo panting from the exertion of the sprint, he was almost there-

_3!_

Immediately, Petra swung one of her legs down in a diagonal arc, and felt her boot come into contact with something that gave a squeal of pain. She had struck Oluo’s leg, knocking him off-balance, so he was now careening forward out of control. She reached out, and waited for Oluo to slam into her hand, and immediately crouched, using his speed to fling him over her head, and onto the ground. He hit the ground with a distinct crash, the sparring sword spinning away from him.

“Gah, get off me woman!” Oluo groaned, as he floundered on the ground, clutching his leg.

Petra took a deep breath, and allowed herself a small smile. She took a moment, and looked over at Gunther and Eld who were also practicing, under Levi’s supervision. Gunther had successfully pinned, Eld to the ground, and Levi was crouched down, explaining to a red-faced Eld how to escape.

Petra was turning back to look at Oluo, who was continuing to moan in agony, when a door opened from one of the adjoining barracks. Petra looked up, and her eyes widened. She saw the familiar flash of brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and saw the glint of those goggles. It was Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, carrying a stack of books, and chatting animatedly with a thoroughly exhausted looking lieutenant.

Petra watched as the two began to cross the field, when Hanji looked up, and locked eyes with Petra. Petra could feel a slight flush entering her cheeks, as they continued to stare at one another. Hanji waved one of her arms animatedly, a large grin plastered on her face. Petra smiled, and began to raise her hand to wave back, when Oluo suddenly kicked out, knocking Petra off-balance. Petra’s arms pin-wheeled to try and correct her movements, but it was too late, and moment later, she had face-planted in a particularly dusty patch of soil.

“Got you!” Oluo cackled while surging to his feet, his injured leg seemingly healed. Petra looked up, to see Hanji reaching the end of the field, talking again to her assistant. Oluo was still celebrating, when she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, to see a disheveled dirt-covered Petra; a furious gleam in her eyes, her jaw set. Oluo was able to blink once in confusion, before her punch connected with his jaw, sending him head over heels into the stands.

That was the end of practice, as Gunther and Erd carried an unconscious Oluo off to the infirmary. Levi had also vanished, off to another meeting with Erwin, no doubt. Petra began to make her way towards the barracks, feeling dejected. _She smiled and waved at me, and all I could do was fall on my face in front of her. Nice going Petra,_ she thought bitterly to herself.

 

Hanji felt relieved, as the door slammed shut behind her, and she found herself alone in her study. She had seen that girl again, on the practice field. She had been talking to Moblit, but she had seen the entire exercise out of the corner of her eye. That girl had so easily thrown her opponent off, so graceful but dangerous at the same time.

Hanji breathed a deep sigh of frustration. She had been trying to work the nerve up to talk to her, but could never find an easy way to break the ice. She knew from Levi, that her name was Petra Ral, but beyond that she knew nothing. _And you waved at her like a brain-dead Aberrant Titan_ Hanji thought gloomily, as she seated herself at her desk.

She tried to refocus on the latest Titan experiments they had conducted recently, but for some reason, she couldn’t concentrate. This wasn’t like her, she _lived_ for these experiments. But that scene of Petra smoothly flinging the man off of her, kept replaying again and again in the back of her mind. Hanji groaned. It was stupid to think about; what would a talented, beautiful fighter like that want with some dingy old scientist like her? Glumly, Hanji let her head drop to the cluttered desk, smacking it roughly on the stack of books.

 

Petra, now freshly cleaned from the afternoon’s exercises, walked slowly down the corridor. She couldn’t keep that genuine smile and wave from Hanji out her head. Why she was so interested a basic soldier was beyond Petra’s understanding. In so many ways, she looked up to Hanji. Fearless, innovative, hopeful, creative, boundless energy, the way her hair bounced whenever she nodded-

Petra stopped, realizing she had stopped still in the middle of the hallway, with a dumb smile plastered over her face. She glanced around, hoping that no one had seen her, but the hallway was bare. Petra quickly picked up her pace, heading to the mess hall for dinner. She was reaching the door when-

“Petra.”

Petra froze, one hand stopped cold, outstretched for the handle. She turned to see Levi striding towards her, and quickly snapped to attention, her hand over her heart in the proper salute. “Yes Squad Commander?”

Levi waved lazily, and Petra relaxed her pose. “The mess hall’s about to close, and Hanji’s didn’t make it; probably in the middle of one of her experiments, or passed out. I need you to take a meal to her in her study.”

At this, Petra froze. Levi gazed at her, an eyebrow raised. “Is there a problem Ms. Ral?”

Petra wanted to shake her head, to say no, to say she wasn’t comfortable. Instead, she suddenly heard her voice barking“N-no Squad Leader! I’ll do it straight away!”

“Good. Here.” Levi thrust a small basket into her arms, and turned on his heel, disappearing down the corridor. Petra stayed rooted to the spot, horrified at the orders.

_Oh God, I’m going to make a fool out of myself, or drop the food, or…or…oh GOD!_ Petra’s mind was racing a mile a minute, but no solution presented itself. Slowly, she began to shuffle towards Hanji’s study.

 

Petra took a deep breath to steady herself, as she stared at the innocent wooden door; praying that if Hanji was in there, that she wouldn’t make too big of a mess around her. Steeling herself for the worse, Petra gently knocked on the door.

No one answered, but the door gave a slight squeak, and slightly creaked open an inch. Petra slowly pushed the door all the way open, and stepped into the study hesitantly. All around her, cloaked in candlelight, she could see elaborate diagrams of Titan physiology, jars of Titan flesh preserved in special liquids that kept it from evaporating, and maps upon maps. Petra was speechless. All of this knowledge, all of this research, had all been accomplished by one person. She took another step, and winced as the floorboard gave a loud creak. A slight movement from the corner caused her to swing around quickly.

There, head propped up on the table, amid stacks of documents and books, was the sleeping figure of Hanji Zoe. Petra took a hesitant step forward, clutching the basket of food in her hand as she approached the slumbering figure. She could hear tiny sighs, with each rise and fall of Hanji’s back, and felt butterflies in her chest. She reached the chair, and looked closely at Hanji’s face. A patch of her deep brown hair had fallen into her face, causing every breath to blow strands of hair in all directions.

Petra hesitated a moment, before gently reaching out, and sweeping the strands to the side, before quickly stepping back, appalled at her bravado. As she stepped back, she hit the corner of a table, and there was a loud bang, as the table jostled. Hanji’s eyes suddenly snapped open, as she raised her head.

It must have been from the sleep, but Hanji raised her head too far back, and the chair began to tip. Attempting a similar move to Petra on the practice field, Hanji’s arms began to desperately spin, as the chair continued to fall. Petra jumped forward, trying to grab her, but it was too late, as Hanji hit the ground.

“Squad Leader, are you all right?” Petra squeaked, running forward to assist the scientist, as she raised herself up from the floor, her glasses askew.

“Oh no Moblit, I’m fine, I’m fine,” Hanji laughed as she brushed her legs with her hands. “But I can’t find my glasses, would you grab them for me?”

Petra slowly reached out, grasping the wire frame, and fixing it properly to Hanji’s nose. Hanji blinked a few times. “Ah much better, thank you…Oh!”

Hanji fell back, realizing it was, in fact, _not_ her assistant. “Oh haha, I’m sorry, I thought you were my helper! Haha not that you look anything alike, you’re far prettier then he…he is…”

Hanji’s  face turned an unnatural shade of red in the glow of the candles. Petra was frozen, terrified of embarrassing the senior officer anymore. “I’m sorry, I was just delivering dinner…” she said lamely, as she held up the basket.

“Oh! Well…thank you, I suppose,” Hanji muttered, grabbing the basket, and setting it down on the floor. “Not the best kind of welcome, I’ll admit, me sleeping, and then falling over like a fool!”

Petra could see that Hanji was distracted, and forced a warm smile. “Oh no, I’m just glad you weren’t hurt!”

Hanji laughed at this, as she unwrapped the basket, her fingers suddenly clumsy and heavy. “Oh I fall all the time, I’ve just gotten used to it! Thank you for the food I do appreciate it Petra!”

Petra started. _She knows my name!_ Inside, Petra’s brain was screaming with joy, with fanfare and fireworks. But she forced her face to remain calm and pleasant. She watched as Hanji withdrew a steaming loaf of bread from the basket. Suddenly, a guttural roar gurgled from Petra’s stomach. Hanji’s eyes widened as she stared up at Petra. The fanfare was gone, replaced by a funeral dirge.

“I’m so sorry,” Petra muttered, her hand reaching for the door handle. “I’ll just go-“

“Would you like to share this?” Hanji called from the floor.

Petra’s hand once again froze, inches from the handle. Hanji smiled warmly, and beckoned. “You must’ve missed dinner to get me this, I can’t let you miss a meal! With all of that amazing training you’re doing, it’s no wonder you’re starving.”

Petra glowed at the compliment, but shook her head. “Oh I couldn’t Hanji, you need it far more then I do. You’re the one doing all of the real work in here.”

Hanji gazed at Petra, a small smile forming on her lips. “Cut yourself a little slack. What you do every day is an inspiration to the rest of us.”

Petra stared at the floor, speechless from the kind words. Her heart was beating rapidly now.

“Please, come join me.” Hanji said again, softly this time.

Slowly, Petra lowered herself to a seating position beside the brunette. She felt something under her, and pulled it out; an elaborate series of notes and graphs of Titan physiology. “What’s this?” she asked, handing it to Hanji.

Hanji grabbed the paper, and looked at it intently for a moment. Her eyes lit up in excitement. “Oh this is some of my more recent notes, about differential Titan weak spots, determined by size and weight. It’s…oh I’m sorry, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to listen to something boring like this-“

Hanji had turned back to Petra, but was surprised to see an excited look on the girls pale face. “That sounds amazing! I’d love to hear about it!” With that, she scooted closer, bending down to gaze at the paper again.

“You…really? You want me to explain this?” Hanji asked, not daring to hope.

“Yes!”

“Well, sure! I guess we could start at the beginning with when I realized that the necks were…were…”

Hanji had trailed off. She had reached into the basket for a slice of bread, and instead of bread, she felt another warm hand. She looked up quickly, to see Petra staring back, her eyes wide and face flushed.

“I’m-I’m so sorry!” She squeaked, her hand shaking.

Hanji could feel bumps and ridges of the callouses on her hands, and by contrast, the soft delicate fingertips. Slowly, she intertwined her fingers with Petras, squeezing it gently. She looked back at Petra. Her face was still red, but she looked shocked. A moment later, Petra returned the squeeze.

The two women looked at each other, both recognizing a kindred spirit. Hanji took her other hand, and fished out a piece of bread, tossing it to Petra. Petra caught it, and beamed. Then, as the two women munched on bread, Hanji began to explain her research, their hands inseperable.


End file.
